DBZ Karaoke night!
by Masquerade flower
Summary: what happens when the gang has a karaoke night?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just own Amoura sooooo yeah.

(A/N) ok so this one shot is going to make a lot more sense once I get going on completing my other story. But just think of this a sneak peak in a way. Anyways here it is….

**I Know You'll Never Let Me Fall**

It was going to be a good night. Bulma had invited all the adults over to Capsule Corp for a karaoke party. She was the all were coming well except for Piccolo anyways.

_~Flash back~_

_Bulma had taken her hover car to kami's look out to get a hold of Piccolo. Unlucky for Bulma Piccolo was mediating._

_Bulma being Bulma practically yelled at the poor namekian. "hey Piccolo! How's it going! I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for a little karaoke party!"_

_Piccolo almost fell over. Who does she thinks she's talking to? Imp not Yamcha that she can just boss me around. " Bulma there is no force powerful enough to make go to a stupid karaoke party. So you just wasted you time. Now if you don't mind I'm going to continue meditating in Peace."_

_Bulma gave a huff and muttered under her breath " jeez a simple no would have sufficed, you big green jerk."_

"_I heard that!" exclaimed piccolo._

_Bulmas sweat anime style and she ran to her capsule car and drove off._

_~End Flash Back~_

Bulma shuddered at the memory and decided that she needed to start getting everything ready. "Yamcha honey could you go to the market and pick a few things up for me?"

Yamcha came down the stairs and said "no prob sweet heart" and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

~Over at the Son residence~

Chi Chi was thanking her dad for taking care of Gohan for the night. "thanks dad for watching Gohan. I can't remember the last time us adults has some time to ourselves without fighting or having to worry about anything."

The Ox King looked down at his daughter " its not a problem chi chi. You go off and have fun with your friends. Tell everyone I said hi for me." the ox king gave his daughter a big grin.

Chi chi smiled at her father and realized she hadn't seen Goku come down yet. " Goku are you ready yet?" chi chi yelled at her husband.

Goku jumped he had fallen asleep while trying to tame that wild hair of his. " huh? Oh yeah cheech almost done just give me a sec."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. _Knowing my husband he probably fell asleep._ Just then Goku came down in his khaki pants and jacket(a/n like the outfit he wears during the cell games) "good" relied Chi Chi " then lets get going, bye dad by Gohan!"

Goku picked up Chi Chi and took of to the skies towards Capsule Corp.

~At Amouras and Vegeta's~

" I told you I'm not going over to that woman Bulmas house to hear people try and sing stupid songs! Yelled vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest. And his _I'm the prince of all sayians look on his face._

Amoura glared at her arrogant husband. _Well see about that my love. _Amoura slowly walked over to vegeta and looked passionately into his eyes and then whispered in his ear which made Vegeta blush furiously. " Vegeta, honey if you don't go to this party your going to regret it. You know I can take you so do you really want to test me, my prince? She then kissed him softly on the lips and walked away.

" you better be ready in 5 minutes or your gonna get it!" she said and walked into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Vegeta was left in the living room feeling shocked. _what did I get myself into when I married this girl? Well what else can you expect from a sayian women, and the sister of Kakarrot. _he chuckled and walked off to get ready.

~At Capsule Corp~

Bulma smiled at her self triumphantly, she sure did know how to set up a party. Yamacha came up behind Bulma and graved her into and embrace " you sure know how to get a party going babe." Bulma smiled to her self silently content with herself.

It was then that the door bell rang. Krillin was the first to arrive. " Hey Bulma how's it going!" the little bald man said.

" hey krillin. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable the others should be here any minute now." Bulma said.

Like anyone could have guessed just then Chi Chi and Goku arrived. " hey Chi Chi you look great!" Bulma said. (chi chi was wearing a pretty blue dress that fit her nicely, but wasn't to dressy. More casual.)

"Thanks Bulma so do you!" said Chi Chi with a big smile on her face.

Bulma turned to greet Goku." Goku I haven't seen you in… wait were did Goku go?"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes " where do you think." both girls turned an saw Goku stuffing his face at the refreshment table. Goku saw them looking and with his mouth full of food grinned and said " hey guys the food great you should get some before its gone!" both girls sweat dropped.

The door bell rang one final time and Amoura and Vegeta showed up. Bulma greeted them and while Vegeta got settled in with the other guys. Bulma Whispered to Amoura " wow I can't belive you actually got Mr. Prince of grumps to show up." Amoura smiled and said " oh I have my ways" Bulma and Chi Chi thought _I'd hate to find out what kind of ways those are._

_It was then that Vegeta yelled " are we going to get this thing started already, or am I going to be here all night?"_

_The others just shook there heads. _

_Bulma got up and said " alright whose gonna be brave and start us off." Krillin got up shyly and said " I guess I will. _

_Krillin went up to the machine and picked a gooey love song. everyone just stared at krillin while he sang, mouthes open and all. Vegetas little vain in his head was throbbing. Finally the song ended and slowly everyone thought they would at least clap out of courtesy._

_Goku turned to Krillin and said " wow krillin that was great!" everyone fell over anime style. Krillin said " thanks Goku I thought was a little off key, but I feel better now that you said that." _

"_alright" bulma said "whose next? How about you Vegeta?" everyone snickered waiting for Vegetas reaction but when he opened his mouth to reply with a witty comeback. Amoura shoved him in his side and he closed his mouth. " how about you chi chi im sure you have a good set of pipes" Amoura said with a sincere smile. _

_Chi chi smiled nervously and relied with " OK bur I'll only sing a duet with Goku." Goku said " sure thing chi chi" they both got up and picked the perfect song. _

_A slow rhythmic melody began and chi chi began to sing " you bye the light is the greatest find. In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right" she continued singing. She sounded beautiful then it was Goku's turn he took a deep breathe and began " and this could be good its all better than that I could be all that you needed if you let me try." there voices sounded beautiful mixed together and the slowly sang the ending line together " I've never been felt this kind of love in my only life". the song ended and every body clapped. _

_Chi chi blushed and she sat down with Goku who kissed her on the forehead. Which just made her blush even more._

_The night continued Bulma ended up singing the next song which was my life would suck without you. And Yamcha sang what is love by haddaway which made everyone laugh._

_Of course vegeta refused to sing. So then it was Amouras turn she said that she wanted to sing a song she wrote herself to vegeta. He looked surprised for a second but then he realized this and the surprised look on his face vanished. _

_Amoura picked up a guitar in the back of the room. And tuned the guitar. " I want to decicate this song to my arrogant husband. Know that I will always love you vegeta." _

_She then began to play it was a slow beat at first but then it began to pick up tempo. She began to sing " I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand. I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned. I wont tell anybody, wont tell anybody."_

_Vegeta looked at his wife with a loving look in his eyes that was only meant for her to see. _

"_I don't tell anyone that your voice in my favorite sound. don't believe the things you tell your self so late at night you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight. I don't need a parachute baby if I got you baby if I got you your gonna catch your gonna catch me if I fall down. Just hold on to me I'll hold onto you, hand around my neck arm around my waist. I believe you when you say you'll never let me fall. _

_I wont fall out of love I wont fall out of. I wont fall out of love I wont fall out of love I fall into you. I don't need a parachute baby if I got you baby if I got you I don't need a parachute your gonna catch me if I fall down." the guitar melody ended. And everyone cheered loudly. _

_Goku yelled " that's my big sister!" she laughed but the only approve she was looking for was her husband and she saw it in his eyes. Amoura new that her love would express how he felt about it later in the comfort of their own home._

_As the night went on it continued with laughter, and happiness. You could here the laughter outside the capsule corp. And they new this would be a night they wouldn't soon forget._

_(A/N) So, what did you think? I tried really hard on this one. But before I forget the song terrified by Katharine mcphee belongs to her. And Parachute belong respectfully to Ingrid Michaelson. I hope you liked the story please review__J_


End file.
